


morning coffee

by mochis



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Language Kink, Lazy Mornings, M/M, OT4, sorta asjkdhs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochis/pseuds/mochis
Summary: Lio hummed, "Think I can convince Gueria to make us breakfast?”“So that’s the real reason you’re up,” Meis murmured, smiling.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Meis woke to the feeling of soft fingers running through his hair. He blinked slowly, breathing in the smell of foreign cologne and cigarettes. His arm was draped around a thin waist, fingers loosely laced with another hand. 

Lio’s voice was soft. “Maybe I should grow my hair out.”

The other two residents of their bed must still be asleep if he was speaking  _ that _ softly. Soft enough to make Meis want to drift back off. Instead, he sighed, heavy with sleep as he buried his face deep into Lio’s side. His voice was muffled as he said, “You’d look good.”

Lio hummed, raking his nails into Meis’ scalp gently, drawing out another deep sigh from him. He  _ really  _ could fall right back asleep like this. “Is it hard to maintain?”

“No, not really. You have straight hair, s’easy.” His eyes fluttered shut for a few moments before he realized something. He sat up, careful to keep his hand laced with Gueira’s. “Why are you awake?”

There was concern etched in his voice, as sleep heavy as it was, but Lio was quick to wave it off. “Don’t worry, no nightmares. Just couldn’t fall back asleep after Galo left for the station.” 

Meis visibly relaxed, melting back onto the mattress and over Lio’s lap despite the disappointment of not seeing Galo off. He peeked at the digital clock on the nightstand: 6:34 am. Still much too early to even begin functioning on a Saturday. 

Once Meis was comfortably settled back against Lio, he heard him start to speak again, just as softly as before. “I actually also started getting hungry around 5 in the morning. Think I can convince Gueria to make us breakfast?” 

“So  _ that’s  _ the real reason you’re up,” Meis murmured, smiling. 

The blonde leaned back against the headboard, sighing. “I had a dream he made those breakfast tacos he made when Aina was over a few weeks ago. God, those were so good.”

“You ‘n Galo inhaled, like, six each.” 

“I couldn’t help myself, they were— I can’t even describe it. I even think I woke up drooling.” 

Meis wanted to laugh, but only managed a huff. The sun hadn’t even risen, and their bedroom was still dark with the curtains drawn. It didn’t help that Lio was talking to him with that low voice, practically coaxing him back to sleep even as he went on and on about food (a subject he was very passionate about, now that they weren’t living on the run). 

“—you gonna go back to sleep?” Meis only caught the tail end of Lio’s sentence, having begun to doze off. 

He shifted slightly, leaned more into Lio’s touch as he slurred, “‘S that okay?” 

Meis felt lips press to the crown of his head. “Duh. Want me to keep talking?”

“Please.”

Lio began telling him about a hotpot restaurant he and Galo visited last week, and Meis dreamt of wonton soup. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Meis might have the tiniest of language kinks.

A sigh, slurred and dreamy. “Say something else.”

Gueira allowed himself another smile, breathing in deep.  _ “Mi corazón.” My heart.  _

“Keep going.”

_ “Mi vida. Mi cielito. Cariño.” My life. My sky. Darling.  _

A giggle, from Gueria’s left this time. “It  _ does _ sound kind of romantic.”

Lio peeked out from under the covers - all of which he was currently hogging - to blink up at Gueira, bleary eyed. “How much longer is he gonna make you say things in spanish for?”

“Till I fuckin’ die,” came the answer, on the right side of the bed. “Yer just jealous.” 

“Your accent’s comin’ out, again.” Galo said. Meis just hummed in response, waved him off. He’d grown out of the embarrassment long after they started dating.

Lio pulled the sheets over his head, felt a comforting arm tighten around his waist. His voice was muffled by the blankets, “What do I have to be jealous of? It’s just spanish.”

“‘S’not  _ just  _ Spanish. It’s fuckin’ sexy.” Meis said. 

Gueira didn’t argue, of course. Just nodded against his hair, splayed out against the pillows. He’d been speaking it for ages since he was a kid, so one the one hand, he sort of agreed with Lio, but on the other, he liked how much Meis liked hearing him speak it. Even if he had no idea what he was saying 90% of the time. At least Lio could hold a decent conversation with him.

Lio scoffed. Hooking a leg over Gueira’s, he settled into the crook of his shoulder and neck. “I’ve heard sexier languages.” 

“Oh, yeah? Wanna share with the class?” The brunet asked. 

“Didn’t you mention you picked up French as a kid?” Galo said. Lio only hummed in response, a noise that sounded like “I don’t know, maybe”. 

Meis only scoffed. “Prolly forgot it by now. You would’ve mentioned it at some point -”

_ “Je n’oublie rien.”  _ Lio said matter-of-factly from under the sheets.  _ “Contrairement à vous.” _

Every small movement on the bed - Gueira’s hand threading through Meis’ hair, Galo’s leg tangling up with Lio’s - stopped. 

It nearly made Lio burst out laughing. If he knew he could get their attention with just a bit of French, he’d have done so ages ago. 

“What the fuck,” He heard Meis whisper and felt a shift in weight in the bed, before his face was smacked by a pillow. “Why didn’t you - you could’ve  _ mentioned  _ this, you know.” 

“Like I was supposed to know you had a  _ thing _ for languages,” He laughed, sitting up. “And it wasn’t really important before.” 

“Well, it’s important  _ now.”  _ Meis said.

Galo sat up to lean on his elbow, looking at the man with an amused smile. “I don’t think you could handle having them speak French  _ and  _ Spanish to you, dude. You’d explode or something.”

Gueira and Lio shared a look that they all recognized as trouble. 

Meis held another pillow up in defense against them. “Don’t you  _ dare.”  _

_ “Mon lapin -” _

_ “Angelito -” _

He had no idea what either of those meant, he just knew he was going to be getting _very_ little sleep that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ my high school french teacher thank u. I knew I would use french in a meaningful way someday

**Author's Note:**

> this is just where i'll dump all my one shots for this ship, bc there can never be enough of lio/meis/gueira/galo


End file.
